


A little too late

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Aug-Dec 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Dean, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Castiel, Past Castiel/Michael (Supernatural), Possessive Dean, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Sometimes, things run their course. Relationships may seem like everything is okay until one fails to act. This leads to misunderstandings and broken hearts. Dean learns the hard way that it's better to act then to let things take their course the hard way.





	A little too late

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm weird and apparently think that Jealousy or possessiveness are the same so you go this for my square "possessive Alpha" ... whoops
> 
> There will be another part to this. I'm actually writing it but I can't promise it will be posted soon. I have other fics that need my attention but this prompt would not leave me alone lol
> 
> Thank you to Pherryt and Loveinghybrid for allowing me to pick their brains about who should be Cas' ex (fyi: I was totally going to use Jake from Devour... LOL) and also talk me off the ledge of killing my husband :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy. No Alpha or Beta reader on this and again about 80% was written on my phone/tablet

****

Dean scented the air. His anger still rolling of him in waves. He was pissed. No, pissed was too gentle of a word. He was livid. Seething in his rage. But who was he mad at, really? Was it at Cas? His loving and gentle Omega? Or was it at his job for being the cause of the fight last week? Or the fact that he was still hurt over all of this?  
  
Dean didn't think he was spending as much time at the restaurant as Cas apparently felt. Yes, Dean had to cancel date night twice in the week before but he needed to learn everything there is about The Pit. After all he was about to be announced as the new executive chef and owner. He was going to surprise Cas and had been getting help from his sous chef Jo in learning a few tricks with the perfect pastry for his Greek lover.  
  
In fact, Dean had been so excited about pulling off the honey lemon baklava that he couldn't wait to have Cas try some. But what he didn't expect was Cas to flip out on him. The minute his Omega scented his neck, Dean felt Cas freeze and the air around them went sour, the anger of Cas overwhelming his sweet and spicy scent.  
  
Dean was blindsided by Cas’ sudden change. He spat at Dean calling him names and accusing him of not only lying to him but of cheating. Even now, in Dean’s rage he can hear the hurt mixed into Cas’ words asking Dean if that’s why he hadn’t official mated Cas yet. If Cas wasn’t ever going to be good enough for Dean. And how if Dean wanted a female Omega, then he didn’t have to be a dick and make Cas fall for him.  
  
His words stung Dean more than any broken bone, grease splatter, burn, or cut the Alpha had ever experienced. And to hear all of Cas’ fears, ones he had confessed to Dean in hushed tones while lying in his arms, thrown at him in such an accusatory manner that Dean was stunned. Rooted to the spot as he watched Cas take his silence in the way it wasn’t meant to be interpreted. Dean had watched Cas go through the apartment, his words moving from hurt tones to angry, bitter curses as he packed his things before storming out of the apartment.  
  
It was three days before someone had finally informed Dean about Cas’s whereabouts. At first, Cas had been staying with their Beta friend Charlie but had left shortly after that first night to stay at his cousin Gabriel’s. It wasn’t until Dean got the call from Benny that his own anger piqued.  
  
Benny had told Dean that Cas was at the bar. Dean could tell by Benny’s tone, there was more to it than Cas simply drowning a broken heart at Benny’s. When the burly, Cajun Alpha told Dean who Cas was with, Dean had snapped.  
  
Scenting the air again, that spicy sweet smell Dean had begun to associate with home and family, invaded his nostrils. Before he could even step a foot over the threshold of the bar, he was greeted to the deep growl and bared teeth of the proprietor.  
  
“Easy, brotha,” Benny’s accent was thick as he tried to calm his friend down, holding Dean at arms lengths by his biceps. “You comin’ in here reeking of pissed off Alpha is not something I want in my establishment.”  
  
Dean’s eyes looked past his friend, scanning the crowd until his eyes landed on the familiar dark head of bed head. Dean growled louder, feeling Benny’s grip tighten.  
  
“Winchester,” Benny warned. “I love ya, brotha, but I will not hesitate to toss ya out on your ass like the damn drunks.”  
  
“My Omega,” Dean snarled in Cas’ direction where he sat at a booth with his ex-boyfriend.  
  
“Dean, last warning. Drop the possessive Alpha shit or go home!” Benny snapped, the sound of his teeth clinking together grabbed Dean’s attention. Benny gave a small smile and inclined his head in a slight nod. “You reek of a scorned mate, brotha. You have no claim to Cas and you know it.  
  
Benny’s words were working their way through him and he could feel the anger slowly start to subside and guilt seep through. Of course, his friend was right, after all that’s how he got into this mess in the first place. Because of his fear of not being what Cas needed in an Alpha, he had hesitated in claiming Cas as his mate when, in truth, he wanted nothing more than that. To claim his as his mate. To knot him without Cas being on the suppressants. To see Cas nesting, swollen with his pups growing inside of his mate. 

Dean looked at Benny, silently pleading with his friend to understand. 

Benny gave him a sympathetic smile before letting Dean go. “Heed my warning, Dean.”

Dean gave a slight nod before slowly approaching the booth that Castiel and his ex, Michael, were sitting at. Michael looked up and lifted his eyebrow before reaching across the table to grab Castiel’s hand. Again Dean started to see red as his anger and jealousy started to overtake him. If it hasn't been for the way Castiel’s posture stiffened, Dean may have yanked Michael out of his seat by his throat. 

“Oh, Daniel! How good to see you!” Michael greeted in mock sincerity. 

“Michael,” Cas warned the man. 

“Hey,” was Dean’s only response, purposely ignoring Michael’s intended flub of his name. He turned his attention to Castiel who suddenly found the sweat of his glass fascinating. “Can we talk?”

Castiel moved his mouth to respond but was cut off by Michael. “Why don't you go talk to your omega  _ whore _ ?”

“The fuck you say?” Dean snarled. 

“Michael!” Castiel slammed the palm of his against the table making both Alphas jump at the sound. “I asked you not to call Jo that!”   


“What the fuck?” Dean asked looking between the two men. 

Michael smirked at Dean’s confusion. “Castiel filled me in. Told me all about how you preferred Omega pussy to him.  How you come home late too tired to please him,  _ reeking _ of her.”

Dean looked at Castiel in shock. “Seriously, Cas? You can tell this dick bag my supposed indiscretions, but not me?”

“Dean, I-”

“Don't even bother trying to explain it to him, Castiel. He’s too dim witted to understand. You're better off without him.”

The resounding crack of bone on bone echoed through the suddenly silent bar.  Dean vaguely heard Benny shout something but he couldn't focus on it. Instead his focus was on the piece of shit Alpha he was currently pounding his fist into. 

Someone - probably Benny - pulled Dean back. Their grip tight from behind as Dean snapped and snarled. He didn't care if what Michael said about Cas being better off without him was true. What he didn't like was Cas giving this disrespectful piece of shit the time of day.    


“I loved him!”  Dean growled. “I loved him enough to treat him as my equal. As my partner. He told me about you, Michael. How you made him feel like property. How he was only there to warm your bed and to be somewhere to stick your knot into.” Dean tried to shove the person holding him off but it was no use. His shoulders sagged as his fight left him. “I still love him.”

Dean looked over at Cas who had tears in his eyes.  “I'm sorry I wasn’t good enough. I'm sorry I failed you. I never touched her or anyone since that night you let me kiss you in the restaurant. You were my forever, Cas.” The arms around Dean loosened and Dean stepped to the side to see Benny giving him a sad look. 

“Sorry, Benny. Send me a bill.” And with that Dean left behind the only mate he'd ever want. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, there's more in Cas' pov. Let me know if there's something specific you want to see with this story and I will try to work it in (Beside sexy times pervs :P )


End file.
